Charlotte's Bad Life
by fartloverspizza
Summary: Charlotte's being bullied and pushed around by her enemies. She wants freinds. Will she be friendless or not?
1. Char's Bad Days

_At the Man Cave..._

Ray, Henry, Schwoz, and Charlotte are at the secret hideout. There are some things wrong here, as there's trash littered around the table, the tubes are covered in dirt, trash, and sewage from Captain Man and Kid Danger's dirty suits. They recently fought multiple villians in the Swellview sewer, and the local city dump. The machines and devices inside the hideout weren't working properly, and the floor was dirty. It was a mess.

"Ugh...God!" yelled Charlotte in disgust. "This place is a wreck!" However, the three guys ignored her.

"Man, Captain Garbage put up quite a scuffle," said Ray to Henry.

"I'll say," replied Henry, "I can't believe I stepped in rotted garbage! I almost puked"

Schwoz was at the computers. He looked at them with despair and frustration. "Oh geezers," he said. "This isn't good...*tsk, *tsk...not good at all..."

"What's the problem?" Henry and Ray are in a friendly way curious, They

both asked.

"Their screens are fuzzy and distorted, and the operating system's-a malfunctioning," the repair man replied.

"Oh, no," said Ray, and he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Is there any way you can fix this?" He hopefully asked.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't," Schwoz sadly replied, "And unfortunately, I can't stay here to do this."

"Why? Where are you going?" Asked Henry.

"I have to pick up my sister from the face clinic."

"...face clinic?" the hero and his sidekick give each other odd gazes, then look back at Schwoz.

"Well, yeah, it's where she's getting a new face. She wanted a facelift because she doesn't like her face."

"I feel bad for her," Charlotte said, "I really hope she'll be OK."

"Schwoz, you go ahead and pick up your sister," Henry smiled and said, "Charlotte here will try to fix the computers."

"W-what?!" Charlotte yells in surprise.  
The repairman looks excited to hear this! "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He says, and he then hugs Henry and Ray. He doesn't hug Charlotte, and his happy face turns into a scowl when he sees her. He gets in the elevator and leaves.

"I'm NOT fixing those computers!" said Charlotte.

"You!" yelled Ray, snapping his fingers, "GO fix the computers!" he ordered.

"Why me? I'm not a tech expert like Schwo-" Charlotte was in the middle of saying before she got interrupted.

"NOW!" shouted Ray. He gave her an angry and impatient look.

"*ugh*...*rolls eyes* Fine." And she goes over to the computers to fix them.

Henry and Ray sit down at the table, and they start drinking root beer. "So, Ray," Henry began.  
Ray looks at him. "Yeah?" he asks.

"I was thinking of throwing a surprise birthday party for my crush, Bianca." Henry says, smiling.

"You two still together?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, and it's also our 1-month anniversary."

"Oooh, you've got two events goin' on!" Ray excitedly says.

"Yeah, it'll be a 'superversary'. And it'll 'feel good'."

"*laughter* So, who's invited?"

"Jasper (Ray groans in annoyance), Piper, Sidney, Oliver...YOU, Chloe, and Veronika. Oh, and me of course."

Charlotte hears this and asks, "Um...aren't you forgetting someone, Henry?" But Henry ignores her, "That's everybody", he says to Ray. "Veronika, huh? This is gonna be interesting..."

"Hey!" Charlotte says. "You didn't just skip me, did you? I'm your best friend!" Once again, nobody responds to her...'Some friends they turned out to be', she thought. The computers she's trying to fix still aren't working. Ray yells at her:

"God, you're so incompetent! I thought you were smart! I wish you'd get those things working, dumb, retarded idiot!"

"*surprised expression* What did you just say to me-?" Charlotte asked in anger.

"Just get back to work, for God's sake!" Both Henry and Ray yell. Obviously, they don't appreciate her...

Just then, the computers start working again! This astonishes Ray and Henry. "Woah, she got them fixed!" Henry said. "Yeah, she did."

"Well, I got 'em fixed!" Charlotte told them. The two just stare at her, unimpressed. "Uh, you're welcome?" She's mad, now. She storms past them and heads for the tubes, but just then, Henry calls her name. "CHARLOTTE!"

"WHAT?!"

"You gotta clean the tubes!"

"Why?!"

"Cuz I said so, moronic slutbag!"

"Oh, come ON!" She throws her hands in the air exasperated


	2. You're Not Invited!

Charlotte's cleaning the insides of the tubes, while Ray and Henry are eating nachos with cheese, and pepperoni & sausage pizza. Of course, she served them those foods before she began cleaning the tubes. She felt hurt that she wasn't invited to Henry and Bianca's "Superversary" party. The inside of the tubes were disgusting-the glass was covered with dried poop, rotten garbage, mud, dirt, sticks, and old, smelly socks.

"Man, these nachos are good!' said Henry, "But you know what will make it taste awesome?"

"No, what?" asked Ray.

"Salsa!" He pulls out a jar Danerlo's spicy seasoned salsa from out of nowhere and sets it on the table. He then opens it, and sniffs the contents. "*Sniff...* Ahh...tomatoes and chili."

"Oh, yeah." He dips in a nacho in the jar, and eats it..."Mhph, MAN, that is so good...!"

"You're tellin' me, bro!" said Henry. "Mama doesn't make nachos these good. That food generator thingy puts her to shame."

"Uh, Henry, if you said that to her, she'd ground you! And, Charlotte would have to fill in for you again!"

"Not unless my mom can read my mind. Women know their stuff, but they ain't mind readers. And, forget Charlotte. I'm glad she got covered in mud, cuz that's what she looks like. A walking, brown thing with hair. *shudders* ugh... And, I wasn't really mad at her, I was just pretending to be. Deep inside, I was excited. And the best part...you paid me $100 bucks!"

"Ha! Walking brown thing...yeah, you're a pretty good actor. And I put you on paid leave, because you're like my son."

"Well, thanks, Dad" Henry joked. Ray chuckles. Silence for a few minutes.

"What is it with Charlotte, anyway?" Ray said. "I mean, when I see her, I go '...crap!' I don't really like her. I get really frustrated, annoyed, and irritated when I see her."

"I know! She can be so ignorant and retarded. I don't really like Charlotte either.." Henry said

"Yep, I wish Charlotte never existed," Ray said. "I wouldn't have made her get Axel and tackle him alone. We also wouldn't have left her out the conversation back when she was gonna be *sigh* hired."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Well, I mean, we would've been talking to her. Y'know, instead of me telling you 'Well, she knows you're Kid Danger', I'd tell her, 'Well, you know **he's** Kid Danger'. We wouldn't just be talking about her, mentioning how good she was and that she knew our secret hideout and our alter-egos, like she wasn't there or was mute."

"Oh, okay," Henry said. "And, we both didn't want to talk to her. And I was pretending to be happy to her. I don't care about her, and I don't need her. I've got better friends. She's just my...lab experiment...my pet."

"Me neither. Ha."

The first tube that Charlotte was in sucks her up, and then it hides itself in the ceiling. She screams as she starts falling down 20 feet and hits the floor, bruising her leg and twisting her ankle. "Ow!" she yells. The two see this and laugh their heads off.

"HAHAHAHA!" Go both of them.

"Stop laughing at me! I'm injured!" They keep laughing. She's still extremely dirty. Henry takes a piece of cake he pulled out of his pocket and throws it at her. It hits her face.

"Hey!"

"Now, it's a chocolate cake, topped with a lemon-flavored top!" Henry said. "Mmm-mmm! Delicious!"

"Hey, Ray, watch this!" says Henry. He runs around the couch toard Charlotte. When she's only a foot away from him, he kicks her in the stomach, making her fall to the floor and bust her head. "Ouwchh...my head..." He then takes the jar of salsa and pours it all on her face. Ray's STILL laughing, now he's laughing harder after the salsa thing.

He stops laughing, and looks at Charlotte madly. "Hey, walking brown thing," Ray says, "Clean up this mess, or you're **FIRED!** " Charlotte does so, immediately, but first she gets the cleaning supplies and cleans up after Ray and Henry. The two guys just sit back and relax, laying on the couch. She starts crying.

"Crybaby, quit sulking and do your work!" Yells Henry. "Yeah, it's annoying me!" Ray agreed. But she cries harder, and louder.

Suddenly, when she's kneeling near Henry, cleaning up the area around him, he slaps her in the face. "I said... **STOP CRYING!** "

"*sniff* o-oh k-kaay...*long sniff*"

"CLEAN MY SHOES **BITCH**!" Henry shouts . His shoes intentionally hit her face, but she starts cleanin' them.

"W-w-w-why...d-id-ddn't y-you iiiinnvite m-me? *sniff* I'm your b-best friend." Sobs Charlotte.

"Nobody CARES about you and your dumb personality!" Henry says. "I never liked her from the start, and I was pretending to be her friend so I can tell people, 'Look, people, I'm friends with a slut!'"

"And she's the only ugly person in the neighborhood," Ray adds. "Yeah. " Henry says

Charlotte looks betrayed and sad. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You...I...no, no, this isn't happening... After all I've done for you guys, this is the thanks I-I get? A-are you serious? *wipes tear* *sniff*"

Henry gets up and stands in front of her. "Does **THIS** look **_SERIOUS_** to you?!" (He makes himself look like a a angry soldier)

"I-" Charlotte says.

"Don't answer."

"I can't believe you didn't invite me to your dating anniversary. I trusted you. I cared deeply about you. I went out of my way to satisfy you, even if that means sacrificing good things I want or need. I cared for you."

"I'll never invite her, because she's just the black girl who nags at guys."

"No, I'm not."

"YES, you ARE!" Henry pushes her to the floor. He then drags her to the elevator, opens the elevator doors, tosses her in, and closes them. He then presses the blue 'Up' button, sending her up to the store.

"Yeah, Henry!" Cheers Ray. He starts clapping.

"Glad that's over," Henry said.

* * *

At Junk 'n Stuff...

Charlotte, injured and dirty, crawlsed out of the elevator. She gets up and limps her way to the door. Gooch notices her, but he just sighs and has an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, Gooch."

"*inhale* Are you going somewhere, Charlotte?" He said rudely

"Yeah, home. I'll see you guys later."

Gooch doesn't respond and is playing with Omar, his pet plant.


	3. The Abusement

_At Bianca's house..._

Henry and Bianca's "Superversary" party is going swell. Everyone's dancing, laughing, chatting, and joking. It's the couple's one month anniversary, and Bianca's birthday Everyone's having a blast, except Charlotte. She showered and healed herself, without her family knowing.

 **9:45 PM**

She's outside Bianca's house, on the front porch. Hiding in a thorny bush that's inhabited by wasps, she gets thorns stuck on her skin and clothes, and gets stung many times by the wasps...  
After that's over, she looks into the front window. She sees Henry, Bianca, Piper, Jasper and the others.

Charlotte sneaks into the house by crawling into Bianca's bedroom window. She then opens the girlfriend's door and quietly walks down the hallway. At the end, there's a kitchen/living room, the kids are in the living room area.

"I'm famished," Charlotte says. She snook her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A Snickers bar was in there, and she takes it. However, a hand grabs her, turns her around, and punches her in the face. She's knocked out.

 **3 HOURS LATER...**

Charlotte starts waking up, but starts realizing she can't move. "What the...?" She's tied to a chair.

"Hey, slut," Jasper says, and then dumps a bucket of water on her, "Wake up!"  
Everyone angrily looks at Charlotte.

"What the _hell_ is she doing here?!" Piper asks.

"I dunno, but she's not invited!" Sidney says.

"That pathetic excuse for a human being is the bane of our existence!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh, no...Henry, why is SHE here?" Bianca asks Henry.

"I...I have no idea," he says, "I thought I didn't invite her!"

"Henry," Charlotte sadly said, "I just wanted to come to your party," she sadly said. "I'm *sniff* not being appreciated at all by anybody. Please, pretty please give me a chance? I'm really sorry if I did something wrong."

" **Charlotte, what part of 'You aren't invited' don't you understand?!** " Henry shouted. " **YOU...CAN'T...COME...HERE.** Go (sign language) home...!"

"Yeah," Veronika said, "blitches aren't allowed here."  
Some people look at her, curiously. "Blitch?" they ask.  
"Well, it's ' **black** and _**bitch**_ ' combined. She's a **black bitch**."  
"Oh..." they say-they get it.

"Guys, come on," Charlotte says, kindly begging, "Why are you all being so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"' _Wah!, Why are you being sooo mean to meee...? wah!_ ' Veronika mocks. You're a **BLITCH**! You'll only make us look bad, and you'll just fuck things up!"

"But...t-that's..not true-" Charlotte says.

"If we allow her to stay," someone says, "She'll ruin everything! We'll have to evacuate!" "Yeah!" everyone yells.

She get's hurt by all of this. "No! I'm good! I'm smart! *sniff* I'll prove-"

Bianca rudely says, "Mitch, untie this bitch."

"Yes, ma'am" he responds, and does so. He shoves her towards Henry,

"Henry, I'm really sorry for being rude to you sometimes, I really care about you and am worried for you please forgi-" Charl says

Henry punches her in the mouth, her lip bleeding. "Ok." she says, accepting the abuse. He spit on her face, and he said, "You're welcome UGLY." And pushed her to Piper,

"Piper, you're my best friend, and I love you. Please don't do what these people are making you do. We can get out of this together."

"SHUT UP! GAY LESBIAN!" Piper says and pushed pushes Char to Oliver.

Oliver bounces her away using his big fat belly. And she helplessly "flies" and stumbles to Sidney.

"You NEVER helped me when I got injured from that snake!" He yelled.

"I know, but-"

"Your gonna get PAYBACK you SLUTHOE!" and he smacks her 10 times. *SMACK* "Ow.."-char says, *smack* "Ouch..." He kicks her chest, pushing her to Jasper.

"Hey, hoeslut dolt, the fangirls love me and us and HATE you! Hey guys, wanna dump some sand on a slut? LIFEHACK." He picks up his sand bucket, and dumps it on Char's head, fast. The sand COMPLETELY showers her. Now it looks like she IS on the beach! LOL! They start to push her again.

She gets pushed around (literally) by everyone like a pinball. "Stop it! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" Charlotte yells, but they keep doing it. They stop, but then...

"I'm holding her in position!" Mitch, who was the last one who caught her yells. "Who wants to dump crap on her!" Everyone cheers! :D

People start squirting mustard in Charlotte's face. Someone dumps flaming hot chili on her.  
"OWWW!" Charlotte yells in agony. "No! leave me alone!" She's now scorching. Out of nowhere, a gallon of milk meets her face, causing a BIG milk explosion.

Sidney gets an idea, "Hey, I've got a venomous snake! Let's feed him!" So they pull her towards the snake, which starts hissing at her.

"No, no. no. no, no, no, no...guys, no...I'm terrified of snakes! I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything...?" Sidney interestingly asks.

"Yes, anything!"

"Okay, then. Since you didn't help me when I got injured by that snake, YOU are getting the payback." Sidney says, "Snakedale, do your thing!" The snake bites her in many places. People pull out their phones and record the events. They all upload them to YouTube.

* * *

 _YouTube scene: (bold lines: video, non-bolded italicised lines: boy)_

 _Some 15 year old boy's sitting in front of his old computer watching the YT video, called "Blitchy, Blitchy Girl getting P'wnd"_

 _"HA, HA! Priceless!" he says, eating popcorn and drinking Pepsi._

 _ **"SHUT UP! GAY LESBIAN!"**_

 _"Hahahahahahaha...!"_

 ** _"You NEVER helped me when I got injured from that snake!"_**

 ** _"I know, but-"_**

 ** _"Your gonna get PAYBACK you SLUTHOE!"_**

 _"Ha. Sluthoe."_

 ** _"Coming through! Flamin' hot chili is gonna be dumped on her-hey, hold that blitch so she can't escape! Now, *pours boiling steaming chili that's 128 degrees farenheit on Charlotte*"_**

 ** _"OOWWCH! It hurts, stop it, stopitstopitstopit...! Waah!"_**

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...!1'!11!"_

 _"I'm gonna sub to this! (this vid's got like, 1,000,000 views, and 54,000 likes. NO DISLIKES! LOL"_

* * *

After that, they stop.

"Man, that was epic!"

"Yeah, totally! I wish we could do this again!"

"Hope she got what she deserved!"

"Is she deliciously edible?.."

Veronika cockily looks at Charlotte. "Had enough yet?"

The girl sadly and tearfully nods. "Good." She then pulls her up by the shirt, "cuz tomorrow, it'll be more gruesome. We're comin' for ya, blitch." She throws her back on the floor. Charlotte gets up.

"Please, *sniff sniff* stop this. This isn't right, it's wrong. I just wanna be your friend." Charlotte pleas. Tears stream down her face.

 _"Aww, wittle baby Charrey isw cwying! Let's give her a baby bowttle!_ " She and everyone laugh at Charlotte. Veronika then gives her an angry, shocked, and scornful look, then glared at her. She says this with clenched teeth, "You will never be our friend, because you're a **blitch** *pokes Char's chest hard when she says that word* and that's all you'll ever be!"

After saying that, she shoved Char out the door, the girl fell to the concrete. The girl dashes away, who has tears streaming down her face.


	4. Blitch Academy

The Next Day...

At school, Charlotte goes to her locker. Before she opens it, she sees the words "UGLY BLITCH!" spray-painted on it. She just sighed and opened the lock and opens the locker. As she starts putting her things in, she begins to remember things that happened yesterday...

 _"Nobody wants you around, Charlotte! Just leave us alone!"_

 _"I was pretending to be her friend, so that I could tell everyone at school 'Look, people, I'm friends with a slut!'"_

Charlotte begins to tear up...

 _"GOD you're so INCOMPETENT! I wish you'd get those things working, dumb, retarded idiot!"_

 _..._ and leans against the lockers, slowly sitting down...and hugs her legs still crying. she pulls out a small paper flower from her pocket, that's got a picture of Henry and her, as 6 year olds. She stares at it, and feels betrayed. She rips it in half, angry & sad. She throws them on the floor, and puts her head down, and hides her head in her legs, sobbing.

The school bell rings.

She looks up at the clock. "*sniff* Great. Now I'm late for class." She gets up and closes the locker, but not before bumping her head against the bottom of the locker door. "Owch!" said she. She closes the door. She is walking through the hallway.

"I can't believe they turned against me. I thought they were my friends, especially Henry. We had something *sad, teary voice* special. What did I do to deserve this?" Charlotte said. She's goning into to Art Class.

"Students, your new art assignment is to sketch of something in this classroom that stands out. You do not have to be good at drawing but do it the best it you can." Everybody draws things.

10 MINUTES LATER

Ms. Huuts says "Students, show me your drawings.". Henry shows his. It was a picture of his Xbox One. Jasper's showed his. IT was a picture of a bucket of sand getting dumped on a girl. Bianca shows everybody her drawing. It showed Charlotte's face looking fat, ugly, and twisted and was on a stick figure.  
"This is what STICKS out to me, get it?" Bianca said. "The assignment was to draw some ** _THING_** that stands out, not some ** _ONE_**." Everyone laughs.  
"I-I'm a _thing_?" Sad, hurt Charlotte stammered, as she blinked back some tears.  
"Yeah, you're a ugly little thing," said Bianca. Ms. Huuts snickered while grading papers.

BEEPBEEPBEEP the schoolbell rings. "OK students I will see you all after lunch" Ms. Huuts said.

The kids are walking down the hall. Charlotte is walking with her head down. She has tears running down her cheeks and is crying silently. Suddenly somebody trips her and she falls down. It's Henry. His eyes are wide and has an angry expression. He stomps on Charlotte and continues walking. Then more people, this time Jasper, Veronika, Chloe, and Bianca, walk on her. Charlotte gets up and goes to the bathroom, where she stays there until lunch is over.

* * *

DURING LUNCH

Kids are eating lunch. Bianca, Veronika and Chloe are talking to each other.

"I think that blitch got what was coming to her" Bianca told the others.

"Yeah, but we should give her more of a beating. We're gonna have even more fun making her miserable. Like, flushing her down the toilet." Chloe says.

"Oooh, I like that. Haha. Veronika says. She laughs evilly, and the other two join in. After that, "Gals, I gotta plan."

"What's that?" Bianca and Chloe ask interested.

"We spread rumors that Charlotte has ADHD, mental problems, and had slept with a lot of boys, and cheats on 'em." Veronika said.

"Perfect! That'll really make everyone laugh at her." Chloe said.

"Mm-hmm. Now let's tell everyone these rumors." Veronka said. They nod. They tell everyone in the lunch room that Charlotte had mental problems, and had slept with a lot of boys, and cheated on 'em. Those kids spread them around the whole school.

* * *

IN THE BATHROOM

Charlotte is in the janitor supply closet, sitting on top of an unused box.. The room is lighted with a light bulb. The door is closed.

"I don't know why I'm getting picked on. What's with everyone? I didn't do anything wrong! Is it my fault they're mistreating me? *sigh* Whatever it is, I'll have to live with it... forever..." Charlotte thinks about what's been happening for ther past months now:

'When I told Henry that a lot of celebrities a wore glass hat Piper had, he tilted his head and put his finger on the corner of his eye, like he didnt want to hear anything from me. Piper acted like she had an attitude with me, cuz her expression said she was impatient and frustrated and didn't want to listen to me. Henry ignored me too. Plus piper didn't smile. Henry gets annoyed, impatient, and irritated when Im around him for some reason, he looks elsewhere and breathes in and out when I say anything to him. He shouted at me when Ray was makin' fun of us. Henry roughhandles me a lot, he grabbed me and threw me aside when I told him the button shocked me.. plus I was sent out by his whole family and Captain Man to capture that man who stole Henry's mom's purse, and noone cared that bad things coulda happened to me. People hate me, cuz I'm black, and none of this would EVER happen if I was white.' _A/N: PS, this happened in the show, ya know._

*waits for a few more minutes and then opens the door-but oh no, the janitor was standing right there. He is angry.

"The hell are you doin' in the janitors room!?" the Janitor asked.

"Oh-sorry, I only wanted to be alone. I'm upset about something, and-" Charlotte said.

"I DON'T CARE! You, ma'am are comin with ME!" the Janitor said.

''H-hey! Wha-what are ya doing?!" Charlotte asks. Janitor not say anything. He 's pulling her by the arm and gets a HARD grip! Charlotte feels her arm suffocating.

* * *

They reach Principal Mullock's office. Janitor tells him what happened, and Mullock madly looks at Charlotte.

"Young lady!..."

"*gulp* yeah...?" Charlotte asks in a nervous way.

"You will be serving a 1 hour detention!"

"Oh, man-!"  
"Don't "Oh, man!" me lady! You don't do that in this school! I'm also writing you up for not being at lunch" *grabs write-up form* *writes up Charlotte*

"But Mr. Mullock-!"

"Quiet!" *finishes writing up Charlotte and puts write-up form on pile* "Now that that's done, OFF you go!" After this he stares at her with wide eyes and a dead stare.

"*rolls eyes* Ugh..." Charlotte says and gets up and leaves for Detention.

ON her way there she sees kids looking at her, and wispering to eachother. Some kids laugh at her and some kids say "How's your date workin' out, slut?" '...huh?' Charlotte thought. She arrived at Detention. And sat down at a table. Feeling miserable. Then she puts her head down.

'Am I worthless? Not good enough?'

'Is it my fault they're bullying me? It must be.'

'Maybe I should apologize to them. that might stop them from bullying me.'

'Bianca called me a 'ugly thing'. Am I... ugly?' *raises her head and rests on hand.*

...'hmmm-' A light flashes. Charlotte turns around- A crowd of kids point their fingers towards her and laugh at her .

"And, if ya look riiiight over there, you'll see a girl who's so ugly she's mental!" A kid says. The crowd laughs.

"Maybe that's why she can't sleep with so many guys...what a whore!

Charlotte just rests her head with tears rolling down her cheeks. Somewhere in the lunch room, Bianca, Chloe and Veronika snicker at their success. "look at that bitch. Pathetic." Chloe said. "I know right?" Veronika said. "Nice job girls" and the 3 high-five eachother.


	5. Busted!

School lets out and kids leave the school. She was walking down Swellview street to Swellview Park. She wore a cyan blouse and skinny blue jeans and a greyish green light jacket and white shoes. She wanted to be alone. After what happened in the Detention. Being around other people now made her feel afriad and uncomfortable. She gets to the Park and finds a vacant bench and sits. The Park is empty, noone is there. She's the only one there.

"Well, my life is pretty much over. Everybody hates me and wishes I wasn't here, it's hard to live here without being opposed and tormented. Worst of all, even my 2 best friends hate me. I didn't do anything to anybody. Maybe I am just a blitch." She thinks for a short while.

"I'm thinking about moving to somewhere far away, but I don't wanna tell my parents about it. They'd want to know why, and...ugh it's too much." After that, she thinks that she doesn't want to think about it anymore. She'd rather relax and forget everything that happened. She pulled out her PearPhone, puts her earbuds in and plays Flappy Bird for an hour.

While she's playing Flappy Bird, Henry, Jasper, Bianca and Veronika enter the park. They were gonna hang out, but then they see her. Jasper and Henry groan silently, "Ugh, it's her again... _crap_!" But Veronika and Bianca grin smugly, "Looks like it's time to play with her, again" Veronika says to Bianca. Bianca nods, "Yeah, and we should get the boys in on this." Veronika's pleased, "Yasss, yes yes. Hey boys," she says. "Yeah?" The boys say. "Wanna try and get Charlotte in trouble?" she says. This interests all 3 of them. "Totally!" Jasper, Bianca and Henry say. Charlotte's unaware of this because she's wearing earbuds.

"Good. OK, so the plan is to sneak up to Charlotte's phone and steal it, and replace it with Henry's, to make it look like his phone got stolen." Henry likes it and smiles, agreeing. "Then, when she leaves she's obviously going to take the phone, unaware it's actually Henry's, not her's. Then, Henry's gonna use one of our phones to call the cops and lie. Sound good?" "Yep," "Uh-huh," "Sure!" all 3 of 'em say.

Henry's now in on Charlotte. He's waiting for the chance to make his move. Charlotte turns her phone off, takes out her earbuds, and sets them on the table. She then puts her head down to take a short nap. He moves in, takes her phone and earbuds, rests his phone beside her, and goes back to the group, doing all of this quietly to avoid waking her. After he does that, Jasper gives him his phone-henry takes Jasper's phone and dials 911.

Emergency operator (Male): This is Swellview City Police, what's your emergency?

Henry: Hey, uh, someone stole my PearPhone. They ran towards me, snatched it away from my hand, and ran off.

Emergency operator: OK, what color was your phone?

Henry: Uh, red, sir.

Emergency operator: OK. Can you give me a description of this person?

Henry: Sure. It was a girl, and she wore a cyan blouse, skinny blue jeans, a greyish green light jacket and white shoes. My friends also saw her do this. We and that girl were at Swellview Park. I'm using one of my friends' phones to call you.

Emergency operator: Alright, that's all the info we need, we'll dispatch a unit.

Henry: OK. Thanks, and bye.

Emergency operator: No problem, and bye. *Henry hangs up* The 4 kids laugh silently. Charlotte's really gonna get it, now. :) They decide to leave and head to Henry's place for a small party. Charlotte is still asleep. Finally, 10 minutes later, she wakes up. "Ahh, that's just what I needed." She decides to head home, so she takes "her" phone (it was actually Henry's) and puts it in her back pocket. She thought her earbuds were in her front pocket. She walks out the Park and down Swellview street. It takes her 2 minutes to reach an intersection. She turns right and heads down Jean avenue. As she walks down that street, a cop car pulls up to her with it's siren and lights on. This gets Charlotte's attention, she stops. The siren then get's turned off.

"There's the criminal," the female cop, in the passenger seat, says. She and the male officer are white. They get out the car. "Hey **you** , stop right there," the male cop says. The cops walk toward her.

"Hi, officers," she says politely, but is nervous (and a little scared). The cops don't respond. "Is there anything I can help you with?" THe woman cop grabs Charlotte's arms and drags her to the side of the car and let's go of one of her arms while holding the other one, the man cop comes and forces Charlotte's arms behind her back, and pulls out his cuffs. He is cuffing her. After that's over, he searches her for Henry's phone, he finds it, and pulls it outt of her back pant pocket.

"Well, well well, look what we got here."

"Henry Hart's stolen phone." Says the female cop.

"What?!" Asks Charlotte "What the hell are you talking about! I didn't steal his phone!"

"Then what's it doin' in your pocket, punk?!" Yells the male cop.

the woman cop said "Don't play innocent with us, you criminal. You 're the one who stolen his phone. This boy said you snatched it away from him and ran away. Pretty stupid, right? He used his friend's phone, that's how he called us."

"And why do ya need a phone, anyway? Are you too poor to buy one?" Male cop said rudely

This irritates Charlotte. "FYI, I CAN buy a phone, and I HAVE one. And I didn't steal Henry's freaking phone! I don't know how that happened, but you two are accusing me of something I didn't even do."

"There were witnesses that claimed YOU, Charlotte Anderson, were at the park, and left with the phone." Male cop said. Female cop nods, agreeing.

Female cop adds "We have more evidence than you. Right now you aren't proving anything."

Charlotte makes a weird face, "Witnesses? What witnesses?"

"Henry and his friends." Male cop said

"First of all, Henry and his friends HATE me. They don't want me around. In fact they'd do anything to get rid of me"-she feels sad-"they got me in trouble."

"Well now we're gettin' rid of you. You got yourself in trouble, missy. Guess where you're going? To Jail!" Male cop said. "Let's take her away." He opens the back door of the cop car, "Watch your head" he says. Charlotte sits in the car and the door closes. She starts to tear up and tears roll down her cheeks. 'I can't believe I'm getting arrested' she thought. At the station, her mugshot is being taken, and her fingerprint sample collected. She is thrown in a cell and locked up. She spends the day in jail.


	6. The Social Torment

**8:05 pm Charloote's POV**

"OK young lady, you're released." The cop says in an New York/Italian-ish accent. *cop walks to Charlotte's cell and unlockes door, and opens it angrily* *the cop points to his right* "Get outta here before I close this door and lock you up again." He says rudely

I feel offended, hurt and saddened , but I nod. I stop holding my legs and get up. Gee, I didn't do anything wrong, yet he's treating me like garbage. I don't wanna stay in this jail!

Cop says "C'mon I don't have all day! Move it already!" He's about to close the cell door and walk off but I leaves the cell. Immediately, the cop slams the door shut, almost hitting me, the metal door was only half an inch from my body. It hits my hair.

"*gasp* How rude! You could've-" I say

"Just leave and get outta here."

"OK, OK...sheesh..." This guy's got an attitude problem...or maybe he had a bad day. Either way, the way I'm being treated is hurting my feelings-I feel rejected, abused, and mistreated, because I was. For months, everyone treated me this way. I feel a bit shy. I'm a nice, gentle sweet person though. But he doesn't know any of this.

I walk down the hall with the cop escorting me. The metal brick walls are painted yellow, with green thick lines that are about 4 feet above the floor. The floor was grey. After 25 seconds I reach the entrance. At that point i realised i lost my PearPhone 6. It was a gift I got on my 14th birthday. I stop and turn to the cop, who grunted and got irritated.

"Um...sorry to bother you..but I lost my phone. Is there anyway i can get it back?"

"Do you wanna get outta here?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then shut up and leave. Doors are over there." *gestures to doors*

I'm hurt and insulted by this man's attitude. But rather than arguing with him, i just go to the doors, past the entrance desk, and push the doors open and walk outside. I then walk down the stairs to go home.

The police station's lights get dimmer and dimmer as I walk further away from it and into the dark. The street's barely lit, its almost hard to see. I'm alone, so i feel creeped out. After about 15 mins, i started feeling like I was being watched and looked everywhere while walking. Noone else around. Guess I'm being paranoid, so I shruggs it off. 5 mins later, I swore I heard footsteps behind me! I looked past my shoulder, but noone's behind me. To be safe, I jaywalk to the other side of the street, not caring if I got arrested for it. After everything that happened to me, me being a target, I'd want to be alone, so I'd be glad but sad if I got jailed again. Those bullies really did me a favor.

Anyway im on the other side now. No more footsteps. I check the time on my Pearwatch which was in my front pocket: 8:27 pm. I open up the Maps app to find the shortest route to my house: it gives me a route to take, that will take me 20 mins to get home. ' _*groan* This will take forever...i'm **already** tired. **Why** can't it just be 5 minutes away!_ '

-exit Charlotte's POV-

So Charlotte is walking down Jay road towards the Edton-Jay intersection. She is 20 mins away from her house. When she gets home it's 8:49 pm. Her parents are asleep. She goes upstairs, getting more sad as she knows shes in solitude in her room. She goes in her room and sits at her computer. She checks her Facebook. On her page, she spots a message/post on her page, posted by Kavin Gomez. It says:

 _"If u r reading this Charlotte Anderson , i want u to know your a loser, a dumbass and a ugly bitch. I shouldve smacked u wit a base ball bat at Bianca's party a long tim e ago. it woulda been fun.. bet It would be Funny too c u dead u stupid bitch..ur ugly fat bald alien hipster momma shoulda aborted u. Fuck you, kil urself and die u bastard. I dont want your chicken, ur black music, ur crime, ur dumbness, ur victim blamin, ur raggedyness, or ur rude agressiveness. DIE we want less of you a round!"_

She's hurt by this. Her eyes are filling with tears. A crokodile tear rolls down her cheek and she closes her eyes while pursing her lips..she sees that the comment by the boy has: 52 likes. That hurts her even more-more tears now. She sees the replies:

Veronika - _This bimbo should've died at the party, she's a theif and an ugly whore. Kill yourself Blitch! **+12 like this**_

Bianca - _Totally! She's too retarded to realize it's all her fault and nobody likes her. We hate her but she keeps comin' back wanting to be our friends ... If only she could understand english..oh wait, she's too STUPID to understand words! I don't care that she was 'a nice girl', we dont like her, I pretended to be a friend to her for a long time even when i first saw her. Had to drop the act sooner or later. She can't read this post anyway. **+15 like this**_

Chloe - _Ikr! Im tired of seeing filthy trash like her around. In fact I even pretend to not notice her ugly..ugh..i'd rather have piper as a friend than Charlotte Blitcherson. **+2 like this**_

Sidney - _And why does she keep wearing some of the same clothes like same jeans same boots same shoes, like is she poor or something, lol? XD Blitch, dig out of a dumpster you dumbfuck XD **+20 like this**_

Henry - _Why did u even come here Charlotte? Nobody wants you here and I'd love to see you go, cuz I won't miss you. I get angry, annoyed and irritated when I see you and I wish you didn't move to this city! Better yet, i wish you weren't born! I hate you, I don't care about you **+35 like this**_

Piper - _lol her hair luks like dark worms trying 2 get away from her bald head... was she at a garden lool_ _**+8 like this**_

Mike Samson _\- Hey Charlotte, why don't you go get facial surgery to lift that thing you call a face? You seriously look like a deformed crap-animal human hybrid with a face ...christ Kavin's right, you shouldn't've existed at all.. **+50 like this**_

She rests her head on her arm and sobs. she cries for a long time. After that she started feeling like they were right, that whet they said was true. That it was her fault, that noone liked her. Noone wanted to bail her out of jail. Noone stuck up for her. She couldn't take it anymore. She started imagining herself dead and everyone not thinking about that. She imagined being missing and those kids saying 'Yeah glad she's gone'. She pulled a piece of her hair in front of her face and disliked it. She wanted to hide away from any more bad things, so she got up, changed in her pj's and hid under her bed covers. she cried herself, wanting to skip school for a month, wanting to be somebody else, or moving away. She didn't want to live as Charlotte Anderson. She thinks to isolate herself. More tears were fallind down her cheeks, and she felt shame. Guilty. Many other feelings. She cried until she slept.

-The next Day-

She walked out the door and after that saw that trash was all over her front yard. She saw A roll of paper on the ground and knelt neare it, to read it, it said "your shack'll be as ugly as you in no tyme". She closed her eyes and made a 'let down' face and got up. She walked to school with her head down. at Breakfast, she sat at any empty table and didn't eat anything. She was trying to hide herself from every body.

A girl sees her crying. She was walking to the area where kids get their lunch. She feels bad for her, so she goes over to her.."Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asks. Charlotte slowly looks up-she wipes her tears. The girl sits down and comforts her.

*sniff* "Everyone hates m-mee.." Charlotte said crying.

"Shh...it's okay...not everyone hates you." The girl says while hugging/comforting her.

"R-r-really...? *sniff*"

"yea. :) I'm your new friend."

 **...Looks like its not all bad, right? At least 1 kid likes her. Stay put, more coming...soon or later !**


	7. Face 2 Face

**_-Hey, guys and ladies, sorry it took sooo long, i was very busy and was on vacation + i had school :D SOOO let 's begin!_**

 _Last time, on Charlotte's Bad Days..._

(At Jean Ave, Scene 1) _*cuffing sounds* "Wh-why am I being handcuffed?!" - Charlotte_

 _"Don't play innocent with us, you criminal. You're the one who stole his phone." - Female cop_

(At Swellview City Police Department, Scene 2) _"Get outta here before I close this door and lock you up again." - Male cop_

 _"Do you wanna get outta here?" - Male cop_

 _"Well, yeah, but-" - Charlotte_

 _"Then shut up and leave. Doors are over there."_

(At school cafeteria, Scene 3) _*sniff* "Everyone hates m-mee.." Charlotte said crying._

 _"Shh...it's okay...not everyone hates you." The girl says while hugging/comforting her._

 _"R-r-really...? *sniff*"_

 _"yea. :) I'm your new friend."_

The girl is still hugging her. The embrace ends, and she gaves Char a kiss. Char blushes (only because she felt loved and cared for. The only people that actually cared about and loved her were her family and this girl.) The two hold hands "C'mon, best friend, let's go get breakfast and chat." The girl says. Charlotte nods. They get up, and walk to the line, hand-in-hand. They chat about all sorts of things, laughing and having a great time. Charlotte hasn't had this much fun in ages! Her depression turns into happiness. They get their food and walk to a diffrent table thats crowded. There Charlotte meets more friends, after the white girl introduces her to the kids. It's going well for Charlotte. They all called this table the Friendship Table. Everyone at the table was unaware of one evil boy's presence...Henry! His face turns red and his eyes get REALLY big, and his teeth are gritted. Steam's blowin' outta his ears, and his face get's as hot as the sun. He is angry. "Damn Charlotte Blitcherson, getting new friends...I gotta tell the dudes at Junk N' Stuff and my friends. He runs out the cafe, out the cafe, and out of sight.

Later that day, Henry, Charlotte, the girl, some of Char's new friends, and Jasper were in Geometry class. He imagined blowing up the table with something...but not a bomb... something else. They were exploding phones. Damsung which was Pear's rival, had released the Nebula Write 7 It was the PearPhone 7's rival. On Swellview News, there were reports of multiples explosions. So 100s of people that had a Write 7 got injured pretty bad. This made Henry smile creepily. He imagined each of those peeple including Charlotte touching the phones and getting injured badly. So He textef Jasper and Veronika and Bianca. In this story, Jasper's not a fucking idiot and is actually smart. Such a shame that Dan made him that way. anyway, Jasper and the other 2 got the texts. Apparetly, Henrys planwas to blowup the table that Char was at. Course he know it would do that much harm, maybe some bruises and small injuries. They texted eachother, having fun with this plan. Mr. Meth didn't hear or mind anything. He was too busy drawing things and having slurred speech. he was just gonna watch some youtube vids after was was done givi'n an speech on how to do this or that.

Char and Sally, the girl who Char's first met at the cafeteria were having fun talking with each other. The class was loud, but Mr. Meth didn't give a shit. 'Damn kids,' he though. 'Oh well, I'm just here for the cash.' he sat back down and watched cat videos and Kitchen Nightmares. Then he watched videos of Kim kardashian twerking. He thought she was hot. Basically, he didn't give a damn and wanted to get rich quick. Everyone else ingeometry did whatever. Threw planes, sang songs, chatted, Twittered, Facebooked, YouTubed, whatever.

"hah I know, right?" Charlotte said.

"yeah, she was toootally stupid, haha" Sally said.

"Hey, there's a party Im planning Tonight. There'll fake beer, movies, popcorn, and everything. Wanna come? " Sally asked.

"Yeah, sure! It sounds exciting!" Char said.

"It sure does! We'll be partying like it's 2016!" They giggle.

"It...is 2016" Char says, giggling and smiling.

"Oh, *giggle* well, we'll party like it's the future!" Sally said. They laugh.

Everyone continues to do whatever they want, then 5 minutes later...

*DINGINDDINGDINGDING* the school bell rings. Everyone runs out the door. and to their next class. Char and Sally part ways, but before that they hug eachother. After that, Charlotte walks down the hall to World History class. for the 1st time, she felt like she really was in a happy cheerfull world. The old one was behind her now. She didn't know she was smiling the whole trip. She was that happy. She wondered about Sally, if she could Facebook or Twitter her.

She looked around her as she walked. Most of the kids were her new friends, and everyone else was a total stranger. Yep, life for her was awesome.

In World Histroy she took a seat. This is one of her favouriite classes. She was happy about learnin' about the world. A boy named Max on the other side of the room was kinda smiling at her. Course he went back to work but every once in a while he'd glance at her. 'She's pretty' he thought. He was one of Char's new friends. He was about a foot taler than her. When class ended every1 walked out.. Char and the mixed light brown skin (black and white) boy got out at the same time. They saw eachother and smile. There was something he liked about her and something she liked about him. He seemed nice, cool, and funny.

"So Charlotte, do you like our friendship table?" the boy asked.

"oh, it's wonderful. I really think I'm part of a family." she said. He smiled even more, and she giggled.

"Yeah. We always look out for eachother. And there's nothing but fun and excitement." the boy said.

"Yeah *giggle*" Char said.

"I like your hair, and you're face. Really pretty."

"aww, thanks! *blushes* I just wanted to look stunning, y'know?"

"Yeah, and you're welcome. I suppose you wanted to look like a celebrity?"

"ha. If I were a celebrity, I'd be living in Hollywood. I'd sit in a golden tub filled with money and other stuff." They LOL.

Chloe was watching them from behind the corner...

"*grumbles* That stupid blitch and her boyfriend are getting on my nerves. There's gotta be a way to break them UP." She said. Char and the boy didn't see or hear her. Chloe quietly storms away.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

the Cafeteria doesn't have many adults around so this was perferct for Henry's plan. All the whole table had Write 7's on them. Jasper, Henry, Chloe, Bianca and Veronika we're setting it up..

They had evil smiles on their faces. "perfect." Veronika said.

"I know right?" Jasper said. "this is Awesome!" she nodded.

"Totally is" Henry said. "When those fools start using these bomb-phones, they'll will be in pain!"

The group's excited about it. "Pain's my game. It's what I live for" Said Veronika.

They were the only ones around, no kids were in the cafeteria, they were still in class.

The group laughs. "Cant wait 2 see the looks on their faces when their faces are a red mess!" Veronika said. Group laughs again.

 **LUNCH TIME-12:30 PM**

The kids at the Friendship Table are eating and talking and are amazed at these new Write7s. on the table

"woah this is cool! I can't believe i'm holding this!" Charlotte's boyfriend said. Charlotte smiles and blushes.

"I know right? Always wanted one of these" another kid said.

"Wow, Charlotte this is sooo exciting!" Sally said.

"I know, girl, it's like the phone fairy left these behind for us!" Charlotte said.

"yeah, you know it's real when she puts a phone under your pillow, lol" Sally said. They both laugh.

"Plus they're in our favourite colors! You'rs is purple, and mine's is red!" Charlotte said.

"*gasps* Yeah! I wonder how they knew our favourite colors." Sally said.

"Magic, i suppose *does magic motion". They laugh.

Everyone at the table is havings a goods time. Notaware of the phones' conditions. Some kids didn't know their phones were startin' to get warmer. Some others didn't notices the screens acting up. That's till...

"Hey, guys somethings' wrong with my phone." A kid says

"What's wrong with it?" Charlotte asks

"It's smoking. Plus its getting a bit hot" Kid says.

"Me too" a girl said. "I can't really I'm having a hard time using it, the screen's acting up."

"Hey this phone's starting to glo-" big, overweight kid says before-

 **BOOM!** his phone exploeds and he falls out of his seat, scared shitless. The Table is scared shitless, too, cause they're panic-ing.!

"Woah, dudes, what the **FUCK** was that?!" big, overweight kid says! He wasn't injured.

"This just went from exiting to terrifying!" Sally said, she and Charlotte hug/cling to eachother in fear.

"I know, this is not god, not good at all-not my day!"

The whole cafe watches, shitless. Most kids are recording the whole thing, as MORE phones blow up. *BOOM*, *BOOM*, *BOOM*...

At anothe table, someone else's Write 7 blows up, their arm and hand is injured. This happed to 3 more people!

"AHH! IT'S A TERRORIST ATTACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" some kid at another table shouts. Everyone scrambles out the cafeteria.

School is alerted, and everyone is dismissed early.

AT HENRY'S HOUSE

 _"This afternoon, there were several reports of Damsung Nebula Write 7s allejedly exploding, causing chaos at Swellview Junior High. -Female reporter_

 _Yes, 4 people were injured, and there was a ot of property damage. Damsung hasn't commented of the issue, and the company's spokespeople have not responded. - Male Reporter_

 _blah bleh blah, blaaa..."_

The gang's watching the news.

"Looks like we pulled it off pretty cleverly" Chloe said.

"Yep, and they don't even know who the terrorists are. They are _so_ stupid, lol." Veronika said. They gang laughs.

"I wonder how that pesky blitch and her friends are doing..." Jasper said, grinning..

"Mm..probably relaxing and having a good time...in a hospital! *laughs evilly*" Chloe said. The gang laughed.

They weren't the only guys laughing.

 **PEAR CAMPUS 2 - Cupofteaner, CA**

Tim Jercoff is dancing like a lady around his office.

"Oh, YES! Damsung's burning in their own hole! This means I can sell more PearPhone 7s! Their goin' down. PearPhone rules!" He grabs a pink PearPhone 7 Plus and kisses the screen. "Mmm-hmmm...now's your time to shine, sweetie...*kisses it again*"

Everyone inside the Campus 2's dancing to Taylor Swift's Shake It Off song. Then they throw a celebration.

Damsung had a bad time. They had to fire Kim Jung Nasty, it's CEO. Then They had Satan Nutella be it's new CEO. He had Damsung stop making Write 7s. then he forced them to release the Star S8.

CHARLOTTE'S HOUSE - 3:41 PM

Charlotte's on her bed, thinking about what happend. "Something's not right. Someone's behind this, but who...and why?"

She thinks... then...*makes shocked face* *gasp* "Oh my god, HENRY and his friends are behind this! I shouldve known...I knew there was something odd about those phones just sitting there. They set up a freaking death trap! I gotta tell my friends about this..." *goes on Facebook on her computer* She messages Sally and Max, Char's boyfriend. They have a group chat.

"Guys, I think I know who put those dangerous phones at the Friendship Table." - 3:50 PM

"You do? Who?" -Sally, 3:51 PM

"One of the people that hate me, Henry, is probably the one who put those phones there. Him and his friends." Charlotte, 3:51 PM

"Oh my God..." - Sally, 3:52 PM

"Seriously?" -Max, 3:52 PM

"Yeah Max, and I know, Sally...this is really bad, you guys. We gotta do something about this." -Charlotte, 3:53 PM

Another kid butts in.

"It's important that you guys tell the school and the police. They'll look into it. This is serious. *alert face emoji*" -Thomas Cook, 3:54 PM

"right, but we'll need evidence. And I've got an idea." -Charlotte, 3:55 PM

She tells them that they should spy on the evil group of friends to see what they had to do with the crime. Everyone likes the idea. Looks like 2 can play that game.

 _~thats all. What do ya think!_


	8. Take Out The Evil Trash

AT HENRY'S HOUSE 8:00 PM

The gang's havin' a party. There was some soda and juice that was like wine but it wasn't, there was pizza, cookies, chips and stuff like that.. Bianca, Henry, Veronika, Chloe, japser, Piper, Sidney, Oliver were having a good time at the party. Like last time Char wasn't invited. Then anykid who was Char's friend also wasn't invited.

So Jasper and Henry are drinking juice that's like wine,

"*drinks can in 7 gulps* Man, this stuff is strong! said Jasper Its like drinking Beer!"

"Yeah, i kinda wish it was beer" henry said

"Budwiser Beer?" Jasper said.

"Oh yeah dude! The ultimate beer of all time!"

*both tap drinks against eachother and drink*

Some girl walks by them like she was a model for a magazine. The guys stare at her...

"Woah, dude" Jasper whisper to Henry, "look at that ass..."

"I know, and her face. She's cute...and hot" Henry said

"Yeah, she is." jasper says. The girl walks into the crowd and dissappears.

Just Then Sidney comes over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Sid said.

"Hey, Sid!" Jasp and Henry said, the 3 bumping fists.

"You like this party?" Jasper said

"Totally, dude! This is THE best party evarr!" Sid said

"How's you're snake collection goin', Sid" Henry said

"Welp, I got 3 more snakes, one's fat, the second one's skinny, and my third's long and tough." Sid said

"Nice! *nods* Ya strangled any one with the 3rd one?" jasper said

"*chuckles* Not yet , but it can't wait to strangle somebody." Sid said

"Hey, I'd have it strangle Charlotte." Henry said, Sid and jasper agree and laugh.

"Yeah, she'd be like, "*mimicing char's voice" Halp! Halp! meee! cant breathe!"" Jasper said

"And we'd be like, "lol nope, that scarf looks good on you"" Sid said and the 3 laugh.

Somewhere else in the place there's Verokica and Chloe chillin' with Invisible Brad plus some other kids. *"B-B-Brad" sound plays* Piper's Facetiming Justin Beiber and Taylor swift. Oliver was hangin' out with the ladies, they wanted his autograph. So everyones having fun. henry, Jasper, Veronika, Chloe and the others. were talking

OUTSIDE HIS HOUSE -CHAR's POV 8:15 PM

We were walking, down the street to Henr-i mean Racist Asshole's house. We get there and I, Sally, max, and Thomas are outside. "OK, this is Henry's place" I said. They nodded. We saw party lights, maybe it was a party. heh. Well, obviously I'm not invited. I wouldn't want to come to this shithole of a place anyway. i told them how to get to Racist Asshole's bedroom. we climbed the tree and through da window.

"Woah, his room is so cool" Sally said

"Yeah, but Henry's not. He's such a jerk." I said

"Wow. I don't get how a bad person can have a cool house" Max said

"I know right? I mean, it's a weird combbination." I said

*others nod* "Yep", "yeah", "certainly" they said

we looked around his room. I saw his bed covers... ugh they were SO hideous, they looked like they were made for a 5 year old, then he had a Tim Jercoff action toy on his desk. I know Tim is a celeb cause he's Pear's CEO but it was creepy. it looked REAL! it was like a mini Tim Jercoff!

"Hey, I found something" Thomas said,

"what?" we said, we wanted to know...

"It looks like the plans for... exploding phones?" He curiously said,

"*gasp* Oh my god, youre right!" I said, lookin' at the paper "I KNEW he had something to do with it",

"That guy is sick, he really needs help. Seriously." Max said, i agreed with him and the others did. "yeah", "totally", "he really does" they and i said

"I just didnt think he'd ever go that far by hurting not just me but other people...i know he and his gang hates me but..." I start feeling sad, I paused.

*Max puts hand on Char's shoulder* "Hey, it's okay.. we're here for you. *others nod* We'll make sure they don't hurt you."

"R-really?" I said kinda happy and hopefull Max nodded

"Yeah, we're youre best buds" Sally said

"We've got your back" Thomas said

"ok, then. Together we're gonna bring them down once and 4 all!" We all cheered

exit Char's POV

BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM

Henry resteds on the couch 4 mins later he wokes up. Party's till going on. He gets up and walked to the bathroom. Char and her group had a job; record him saying he did the crime. They had Sally record him,

Sally hid somewhere in the livin' room when she saw Henry she queitly following him. The area where the bathroom is was the bathroom door there were a pile of boxes.. when he went in the room she crouched behind the door and hit video record,

"Heh, those fools got whet they deserved..i put 12 of thoze Write 7's on the lunch table and those dipshits took 'em like baited fish. It was fun, i like seeing blood. MAkes me happy" Henry said

"*quiet gasp, hand over mouth, shocked face* oh my god..." Sally said quietly so he couldn't hear her

"i Bet some of them were Robo retards.. PearOS is way cooler than Robo, Robo's for retards." This offends Sally cause she's a Robo fan but she likes both Robo and PearOS, she owned Damsung and Pear phones. She hids behind the boxes while recording still

Henry keeps running his jaw then opens the door. Sally made sure he does not sees him, and he didn't he didn't notice her. She stops recording. 10 mins later she get's back 2 the group.

"Well?" They said

"I recorded the whole thing" *group's excited* "and what he said was really disturibing..."

"Well, lets see the vid" Max said. Sally shows them the vid, they're angry. I mean, Henry doin' that was bad and wrong..this angered them..

Char's group planneds to take this vid to the school and have them show their security cam recordings to get more evidence. 'You're going down Henry. You got me arrested, now i'm going to do it to you' Char thought.


	9. Good vs Bad

THE NEXT DAY

Charlotte, Max, Sally and Thomas are walking to school, they talk about having the workers show the security cam tapes. They keep talkeding till they got to the school.

At the hallway:

"Oh, Henry's and his group are goin' down" Charlotte said

Theyre walkin' down the hallway,

"Totally! Can't wait to see them get in trouble! They deserve what theyre gonna get" Sally said

All agreed..

They get into the security room...

"Hey, sir?" Charlotte said

"Yeah, ma'am? What can I do for you kids?" Anon Worker said

"We need security cam footage of the lunch room from yesterday, its for evidence" Charlotte said

"*nods* OK. *clicks through vids* This it?" He said, vid showing Henry an his buddies putting Write 7s on the table

"Yes, that's it!" Char said

"OK I'll save it and give it to ya" He said

"Great! Thanks!" Char said

"No prob" He said, and the tape was saved to a flash drive. He gived it to Char.

"Thanks again!" char said, he nods smiling, and the group leaves

"Alright we got the cam footage, now what?" Sally said

"We show this *shows flash drive* and that video you recorded last night to the principal. She'll take it from there" Char said

"Awesome!" Sally and Max said

"Hope the Evil Gang enjoys jail. I think the can call it their new hideout." Max said, they all laughed.

"How 'bout the "Jailout"?" Thomas said, they all laugh.

"Yep, they've got it coming. Hard." Char said, others nod

They get to the Principal's Office. they sat in front of Mr. Mullock, the School Principal. He saw Char and made the "Oh you again...I dont like you" face

"Hi, kids. What can I help ya guys with?"

"Well, there are some kids that keep bothering us" char said

"Yeah, and they've recently been terrorizing us as well" sally said

"Really?" Mullock said.

"Yup. Henry and his pals actually blew up our table with phones." Max said

Mullock pauses for a sec. Then he LOLs. The four kids just looked at him like he's crazy and they looked confused..

Mullock keeps laughing while he's slappin' the table. "Oh good one kids"

"Mr. Mullock, this isn't a laughing matter. This is serious." Thomas said,

"They injured dozens of people, including some of our friends." Charlotte said

"Those terrorists literally commited a crime and got away with it" Sally said.

"And they might be finding new targets" Max said.

MUllock tooks it serious, now. "Alright kids, I'll call up Henry and his friends, but I'll need evidence first."

"Sure thing." Char and Sally said, Char give the flash drive to him, he plugs it in...and pulls up the cam footage.

Mullock's shocked and horrified, but Char and co are mad, seeing what the kids were doin'.

"Oh my god that's terrible! I thought they were great kids!" Mullock said.

"Nope, they were always evil brats that hated me for no reason." Char said. Other nod

"Wow..." Mullock said

"And, here's the video I took of Henry admitting he did it" Sally said, she showed the vid. Same reaction from Mullock and the 4kids.

"Alright, I'm definetly going to call Henry and his friends to my office and punish them. You kids get to class, i've got this." Mullocke said

"OK, thanks!" They said and left

Mullock's left to think. 'Wow he and his friends need profesional help' he though.

IN CLASS

The kids'r talking with eachother while working. Henry, Japser, and Veronika we're talkin' bout their next plan.

"So gang, what whuld we do nextt?" Henry said

"Im thinking of having bugs bettin' sprayed in their faces" Jasper said

"Oh yeah, that's a cool idea... and then those bugs'll be covering their bodies and they'll try to get 'em off..." Henry said

"They'll be doing the Bug Dance in front of every body" Veronika said They all laughed.

"Yah-" *announcement goes off: "HENRY JASPER BIANCA VERONIKA AND CHLOE TO THE PRINCIPALS FFICE PLEASE**

"Oh shit!" Henry said after being cut off, "Language!" some anon guy said, "Hey! Shut up and go jack off to your crappy Selena Gomez songs!" Henry said

"...OK" anon guy said and turned around

"What do we do?" Veronika said

"We gotta get there, wee can't jsut escape. "

"I think we can come up with a plan when were there" Jasper said.

"Great idea" Henry and Veronika said and they left the room.

AT MULLOCK'S OFFICE

Henrys other friends were there, Mullock was shouting at them, then he saw the rest. His face looked like an angry bull with a red face...

"KIDS! Get ur sorry butts in these chairs NOW!" Mullock yelled

Mullock yelled at them about what they did:

"You hells deserve jail time! Im callin' the cops!" *picks out phone,, dials PD"

"*takes out spray* No you aren't! *sprays Mullock*" Veronika said

"AHHH My eyes my eyes!..." Mullock said, hangs up phone.

"C'mon guys, lets get outta here!" Japser said. They run out the Office. Then they Ran out the School

* * *

 **LATER, AT THE SCHOOL**

Principal Mullock puts WANTED posters of Henry and co on the walls.

"Those brats are gonna get' what they deserve! Bratty fuckers" He said

 **AT HENRY'S HOUSE**

"Shit shit shit Shit!" Henry said while pacing around. "The principal's on our ass, for sure"

"I know, and our parents will KILL us if we drop outta school" Jasper said

"And if we do show up guys, we might get in HUGE trouble or even get arrested" Chloe said,, others nod

"Yeah. What do we do you guys?" Henry said

"I think we can set up decoys" Veronika said, others like the idea.

"Oh, yeah! They can take the fall for us while we commit our crimes!" Chloe said

"Yeah, this'll work! We just need to find people that look like us and then we'll be all set" Henry said

"And I think I know just the site" Veronika said *opens PearBook Pro, goes to *

"OK so this site let's people request decoys to come to any place they want at any time. They just need pics of our faces and well be all set" Veronika said

"alright" "nice" "thats what im talking bout"

They take pics of their faces using her PearBook Pro. Then they request the decoys to come to their school tomorrow at 8:00 and have the fill in for them at their houses, as them.

"ooh, we've got this in the bag!" Jasper said.

"Let's see Principal Fuckface try to get us, now" Veronika said

THE NEXT DAY AT 8:00

The decoys showed up at school but the cops we're waiting,

"OK kids, youre all under arrest! Get on the ground, hands behind your backs!" Cop 1 said

The decoys get on the ground and put their hands behind their backs,

The cops cuff 'em and send 'em to the station.

Mr. Mullock smiled and laughed victoriously. "*chuckles* Those brats are in the slammer, now!"

He suspened the "gang" for a month for terrorism..

AT THE ABANDONED OLD MAPLE GRILL

This is their hideout, they now temporariliy live here, until it's calm to go back to their houses.

"So this is what beingon the run feels like" Chloe said

"I guess it is" henry said

"We don't have to live with it, it'll only be for a short while" Veronika said

"Yeah, and this is the perfect spot where we can plan our attacks against Charlotte" Jasper said

"Totally! All our plans here, and noone else will know about them" Veronika said other nod

"And those fools think we're finished, but we're not" Veronika said "This battle's on!"

* * *

End of chapter-please review! :D


End file.
